


LeFou x Stanley OTP

by XingPanda



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingPanda/pseuds/XingPanda
Summary: Now that LeFou is gettin' that Good dick, Gaston isn't needed anymore.





	

Gastón had miraculously lived and ran to tell LeFou the good news.

 

“LEFOU!!” Gasty screamed. “Belle is a furry so I don't wanna fuck her anymore. How's about you and me get it on?”

 

Lefou punched Gastón in the face.

 

“Nuh uh, bitch! I'm getting the Good dick now. Stanley and I are in love and are getting married so fuck you,” Lefou said as Stanley, looking bomb as hell in a pink frilly dress, appeared and gave LeFou the best kiss ever. It was so good. And long. It’s been 10 minutes and they are still kissing.

 

“Wow,” Gastón exclaimed, still on the ground and bleeding cause LeFou is fucking ripped and Gastón may be pretty but he's a total bitch.”That is the best kiss ever.”

 

Stanley punchedGastón in the face without stopping the kiss.

 

Gastón is dead now.

 

The two lovebirds finally pulled away from each other to stare at his corpse. LeFou shrugged before picking up Stanley bridal style and looking lovingly into his eyes.

 

“Now that that's out of the way, let’s go have great sex,” LeFou said.

 

“Hell yeah, babe. You really know how to satisfy a man, unlike that dead asshole who wanted to fuck a woman who wanted to fuck a wolf-bear man thing,” Stanley said and once again initiated a fucking amazing make out session that lasted at least 5 years.

 

The End


End file.
